Compassionate Souls
by Albion19
Summary: Two "missing scenes" between Elena and Elijah. Spoilers for 4x18. Elejah.


He leads her by the elbow, his previous vice like grip now loose but she knows if she tries to run he will stop her in a blink. She watches him peripherally, noting the way his jaw is clenched. He keeps his gaze fixed on a tunnel ahead and remains silent.

"You kissed me," she says when they reach the mouth of the tunnel. His eyes flick to her and Elena knows she's just breached something that he wants to remain unspoken. Well tough, she thinks, it's not like it happens everyday.

"I didn't know it was you," he says quietly and let's go of her arm. Elena considers him and her mouth puckers slightly.

"From the guy he seems to be a walking lie detector? Didn't think anything got passed you."

"You'd be surprised," he looks briefly at the entrance to the under path and than gazes at her steadily. "I apologise."

"Don't, I enjoyed it."

He blinks rapidly and she has to hold back a smile. Flustered Elijah is something new and fun. And yet underneath her sense of amusement there is a simmering displeasure. He thought she had been Katherine. It's not being mistaken for another woman that rankles but that it is _Elijah _who has fallen for a woman so self serving and distrustful. She had summarised that Elijah had felt deeply for Katherine at one point but that had been years ago and he is far too wise and smart to hold onto any lingering feelings for a girl long gone.

She tries to picture them together, tries to mesh their ideals and hits a wall. She has no clue to the ins and outs of their relationship but she has no doubt that the Original is being played. Maybe she has a romantic view of the man but he is too honourable to truly love someone like Katherine Pierce. She feels disappointed in him and it is the depth of that feeling that surprises her. Elijah is different, not like Damon or Stefan, and yet here is the proof to the contrary. Men are fools, even ones that should know better.

Her emotions, usually so placid, feel buffeted and she opens her mouth to vent her disappointment when his cell starts to ring. She turns away from him, listening to Elijah but all the while introspective.

_Why do I care who he likes? I enjoyed that kiss, more than I thought possible. Is that it? No, it's more than that. What? Why has he fallen into her trap? He's better than that._

"I will _descend_ upon Elena," Elijah finishes theatrically. She doesn't have to look at him to see his smirk. It is all so pointless. His threats towards her are toothless, even if she could feel fear she wouldn't. She moves away, insulting him, more emotional than she has felt in days.

* * *

The waitress sets the cup of coco down with a simpering smile and Elena rolls her eyes. It is another example of Katherine's duplicity, her desperation. It is pathetic and the sooner she is out of the town the better.

She looks up to see Elijah sitting calmly across from her, the light casting him in half shadow and illumination. She hadn't even heard him approach. She swallows her surprise with a sweet smile.

"I was just thinking about this pathetic town, full of pathetic people."

"I take it I have residence in this prestigious place?" His eyes glint with bemusement at her bluntness. Elena arcs an eyebrow in response and he sighs quietly, fingers trailing over the table top until he finds a salt shaker.

"You were right; she's not to be trusted."

"But you knew that already," she says, taking a sip from her cup. He gazes at her, face unreadable but she knows what he is thinking. "I never took you for someone sentimental."

"You live long enough and it's either that or stew in bitterness. I know it feels impossible for you now but not caring will be your undoing, especially if you live as long as I have," he twirls the tapered bottle with his fingers, never taking his eyes off her. Elena sets the mug down and narrows here eyes at him.

"Care? It's a common mistake, I'm told. It's one I won't make again," she finishes, throwing his words back in his face yet again. Like the brothers' he also has this ridiculous hope about claiming back a person gone. She needs to disillusion him. She expects him to flash a dangerous glance at her, clench his jaw but he only shakes his head wistfully.

"I wasn't referring to Katerina when I said that."

Elena's cruel anticipating turns into something softer and she leans forward, placing her hands under her chin. She remembers sitting at her kitchen table, now ashes, and listening to Elijah passionately offer to save her life. He would have run for her sake, putting his family in grave danger just so she could have a normal life. It came to nothing but she has not forgotten.

"I guess I knew that…but that person who you respected is gone. I hope you can take those words to heart. Don't make the same mistake you're making with Katherine with me too."

He smiles softly, looking down. "Oh I think I've learned from my mistake. But you…" he gazes upwards and she can not ignore the deep affection in his eyes. "I do not think it's a fool's hope."

He gets to his feet and she looks up, inhaling as he leans down and brushes his mouth against her cheek. She is now a creature of impulse and one without inhibition. She had been rocked by his kiss and felt swept along by feelings she never knew existed. She had always held an inexplicable amount of compassion for the man but this was something deep buried. Funny that it only comes to light when she feels nothing. Well, almost...

To kiss him, with no ulterior motives or manipulations, only because she wants to. Elena brushes her lips against the corner of his mouth as he pulls back and straightens. She catches a look of surprise and then conflicted longing that has him pause for a second before he turns away and heads toward the entrance.

"Goodbye Elena, I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

She exhales, listening to the bell tinkle at his absence and then resumes her position, hands cradling her chin as she is lost in deep thoughts.

* * *

**_a.n:_**

_Hopefully I'll have something multi chapter to post soon :)_


End file.
